


Everything You Touch

by Self-Inflicted Insanity (Marvelite5Ever)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And their relationship is kind of the most beautiful thing ever, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, This is really just fluff honestly, Victor shares a special place he used to go in his childhood, Winter in Russia, Yuri sees the beauty in everything, because these two are adorable, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelite5Ever/pseuds/Self-Inflicted%20Insanity
Summary: Everything Yuri touched seemed to become beautiful. It made Victor want to share everything he could with him. (Post-episode 12 Victor/Yuri fluff.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished watching episode 12 of _Yuri!!! On Ice_ and it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. And I just… wanted to commemorate that, in some way. 
> 
> So I wrote this. I don’t know exactly what this is, and I probably used the word ‘beautiful’ far, far too much in this piece… 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

**Everything You Touch**

* * *

_I want to show you something._

Yuri glanced over at Victor, blinking. _What is it?_

Victor’s eyes were as deep as glaciers, backlit by some kind of inner light, and his smile was as gentle and wistful as falling snow. _It’s beautiful._

Yuri felt his chest swell. _I want to see it,_ he said, because anything that made Victor look like that was something he wanted to see. 

He reached out to grasp Victor’s hands in his own (Victor looked like winter incarnate; it was almost jolting that his skin was always so warm). 

_Please_ , he said, and Victor’s eyes shone like expanses of ice hit by sunlight at just the right angle to blind him. 

If he were to close his eyes, he was sure he’d see vivid afterimages of that expression fading in and out in different colors. 

_Okay,_ Victor said, and his smile was like a snowflake landing in Yuri’s open palm.

He squeezed Yuri’s hands slightly, his touch the reassuring and steady warmth of hot springs that endured no matter how frigid the weather. _Come back to Russia with me._

 _Russia?_ Yuri blinked, mind skidding over the ice. _O-okay._

The gold ring had been warmed by Victor’s skin, and was not cold.

* * *

_Where are we going?_ Yuri asked as they trekked through the snow, bundled against the Russian winter, the sky already dark. His voice was muffled behind a scarf. 

Victor’s voice was lilting: _You’ll see._

Gloved fingers traced over the strap of the bag thrown over Victor’s shoulder, the contents of which were also a mystery. 

They trudged on through the snow, and what little of Yuri’s skin was open to the air was stinging with cold. The clothes Victor had given him, though, were warm, which was something of a marvel in the bitter cold.

Victor crested the hill and stopped, turning back to look at him, face framed by fur and adorned with a grin. 

_Down there_ , he said, gesturing to down the other side of the hill as Yuri stopped next to him, looking at him questioningly. 

When Yuri looked down, his eyes widened, his breath catching in his chest. 

_You don’t have frozen lakes where you live, do you?_ Victor asked, and Yuri could only shake his head dumbly and keep staring at the expanse of ice glowing under the light of the full moon, illuminated like a stage, the perimeter curtained by snow-laden trees, chandeliers of galaxies suspended hundreds of trillions of miles above the surface.

 _I came here whenever I could, growing up,_ came Victor’s voice, as soft and clear as the moonlight. _Come on._

Victor had Yuri’s gloved hand in his own and was practically running down the hill and tugging him along, his laugh clear and exhilarated, and Yuri wondered how he could look so graceful wearing such heavy winter clothes and trudging through snow that their boots kept sinking into. 

It was so cold that the ice wasn’t wet, kicking up in flurries of individual snowflakes as they ran (if it could even be called running). 

Victor pulled him to a stop at the edge of the ice, and Yuri could see that the surface was criss-crossed with lines from how the water had frozen.

Far above them in the fathomless expanse of darkness, the stars twinkled brightly (Victor’s eyes rivaled them). 

_Come on_ , Victor said again, sitting right down in the snow and removing from his bag two pairs of skates.

_Wh-what?_

Victor smiled up at him, and Yuri was struck by how everything the moon touched turned to silver. 

Victor’s hair, Victor’s skin, Victor’s breath; the ring on Victor’s right hand when he removed his gloves. 

_Let’s go skating._

_Now?_ Yuri asked, because it was night in the middle of the Russian winter and the temperature was so far below zero that it scared him to think about it. 

_Yes,_ Victor said, tying his skates with an astonishing amount of dexterity. _You never know when we’ll get another clear night like this._

 _B-but—_ Yuri started, and Victor laughed and tugged on his hand until he sat down.

 _One of my friends was jogging around naked this morning,_ Victor said, amusement in his voice as he started helping Yuri with his skates. _We’ll be fine. Once we start skating we’ll warm right up, nyet?_

 _I-I guess,_ Yuri said, and Victor stood on the ice and held out his hand. 

Yuri looked at Victor’s hand, the gold ring shining silver on his finger, and followed the line of Victor’s arm up to his face, his hood pushed back and his hair haloed in moonlight against a backdrop of stars and galaxies, the lake shining under glinting blades, his breath filling the space between them. 

Yuri rubbed his eyes so tears wouldn’t freeze to his eyelashes, and took Victor’s hand, rising to his feet. 

Skating backwards, Victor pulled him out onto the frozen lake, and Yuri could not see the edges, as if they could skate there forever.

 _I told you it was beautiful, didn’t I?_ Victor was smiling at him again, and looked like he belonged there.

 _Y-yes_ , Yuri said, barely able to get the words out because it was so beautiful that it _hurt._

* * *

Like every time he skated, the world seemed to align around him, through him. 

_Why do you like skating?_ someone had asked him once, and he’d stuttered slightly before falling into silence, trying to figure out how to describe it to someone who had never skated.

 _Do you know that feeling you get sometimes when you’re listening to music?_ he said finally. _When you’re listening to a beautiful song that really touches you, and everything just kind of… feels right? It’s like that._

They’d looked at him without comprehension, and Yuri had sighed. _I don’t know how to explain it… skating just makes me feel… graceful, I guess._ He’d smiled, then. _You’ll just have to try it for yourself!_

 _How did you learn to skate?_ someone had asked Victor, once.

Victor had blinked, before smiling. _My coaches taught me._

_But when you started, how did you learn how to stay up and not fall over?_

_Oh,_ Victor had said, and paused, tilting his head. _I don’t remember not knowing how to skate. The same way I don’t remember not knowing how to walk._ He tapped the side of his jaw. _But you could say the same thing for anything that you learn to do while you’re young, like bicycling or swimming._

 _So what does it feel like?_ the fan had asked him, and Yuri had held his breath because he wanted to know how Victor answered, when he’d had trouble answering the same question.

 _You must have something you love doing, right?_ Victor had said. _Whether that’s reading, writing, drawing, playing a musical instrument. The feeling you get while doing that activity is the same feeling I get while ice skating._

Victor’s smile was brilliant, and the fan breathed, _Oh,_ comprehension dawning. 

And Yuri wondered why he hadn’t thought of saying that. 

He’d always thought that ice skating was somehow special, but he realized then that it wasn’t skating itself that was special, but his passion—Victor’s passion— _for_ skating. That’s what made skating special.

And with Victor, he didn’t have to explain anything.

* * *

_Thank you for sharing that with me_ , Yuri said, when the two of them were back inside and sitting next to each other on the couch in front of the fire, shoulders and thighs touching, mugs of hot cider in their chilled hands, the tips of their ears and noses still pink. _It must be a very special place for you._

Victor looked over to see Yuri staring deep into his cider, and Victor leaned into him and let his head rest on Yuri’s shoulder. 

_It’s even more special now that I’ve shared it with you_ , Victor said, remembering the awe that had lit up Yuri’s face.

 _It felt magical…_ Yuri murmured, trailing off, and Victor smiled and closed his eyes. 

There was an amused noise from Yuri, then. _You’re like the moon, Victor, you know._

 _Mm?_ Victor said, straightening up and opening his eyes to look at Yuri, who was smiling at him. _How’s that?_

Yuri smiled, eyes bright. _Everything you touch turns to silver._

Victor frowned. _It was your own fault you didn’t win gold, you know. I was a great coach._

Yuri laughed, then, and took a sip of his spiced cider, his eyes widening. _It’s really good!_ he said, and took another sip, letting his eyes slip closed. _I think this is what winning a gold medal would taste like_ , he mused.

Victor was reminded of Yuri’s heartfelt declaration that eros, to him, was a pork cutlet bowl. 

_You find wonder in the simplest things_ , Victor murmured, and leaned against him again, taking a careful sip of his own hot cider, which seemed to taste somehow more elegant than it had a few moments before. _I love that about you._

The fire crackled in front of them, and when Victor glanced over the flames were reflected in Yuri’s eyes and his expression was pensive.

 _What are you thinking?_ Victor asked. 

Yuri nodded at the fire in front of them. _I think I feel like that_ , he said, _when I skate. The way the fire moves._

Victor turned his attention to the flames, watching them flicker and dance with an easy, natural grace, defying description, and he thought of the way Yuri skated like his body was creating music. 

Fire had never looked so beautiful to him as it did in that moment. 

He reached out a hand towards the flames, watching the firelight flicker on the gold ring around his finger. 

_I want to show you something,_ Yuri said, and Victor turned his head to find Yuri looking at him earnestly. _I want to show you something beautiful the same way you did for me._

Victor’s hand retreated om the flames to tuck a strand of black hair behind Yuri’s ear. _Yuri_ , he said, smiling. _You do that for me all the time._

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally wrote “I was a great couch” instead of “I was a great coach” in the process of writing this. Dunno why I keep typing “couch” instead of “coach” in Victor’s dialogue. I feel like I now need to write a story titled “5 Times Victor was Yuri’s Couch + 1 Time Yuri was a Couch for Victor,” lol.
> 
> On another note, it’s probably not a good idea to go ice skating on a frozen lake at night in the middle of winter in Russia… but I had this mental image of Victor and Yuri skating together on a frozen lake under the stars so I wanted to write it. I don’t know. I don’t live in Russia; I don’t even live where it snows. 
> 
> But then again, it definitely wouldn’t be the craziest stunt a Russian pulled in subzero temperatures. I didn’t make up the story about a Russian guy jogging around naked in the middle of winter. If you look up the article “Welcome to Winter, People. The Russians Have Been Waiting” from _The Moscow Times_ , you can see videos of Russians pulling that and other stunts in below-freezing temperatures. Like sitting on a swing and eating an ice cream bar, or playing the accordion. It’s a really interesting article. 
> 
> I tried looking up information about Russian winter clothing, but it looked incredibly confusing and I was afraid of getting stuff wrong. The article “Surviving the Russian Winter” from _The Moscow Times_ is really interesting, though.
> 
> Another article worth checking out is “Unbelievable Close-Up Photos of Snowflakes Reveal A Side Of Winter You’ve Never Seen” from _The Huffington Post_. The pictures are stunning.


End file.
